


The Fate of Flamel's Cross (Or How Anime's Biggest Mystical Skeptic Became the DCU's Most powerful Sorcerer and Hated Almost Every Second of It)

by justsomefandomguy777



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Moving On, Multi, passing the torch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomefandomguy777/pseuds/justsomefandomguy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright lets recap, traded living in your home universe to the so called TRUTH so that your little brother could be happy with that little beansprout girl and her weird cat-panda thing, check.... being forced into a tower outside space & time with only the ghost of some geezer to talk to until you agree to be the host for an older then dirt god of order trapped in a shiny gold helmet, double check......learning that your new universe is full of aliens, world ending threats, amazons, and this one piece of work who wears a big rubber fetish outfit shaped like a bat in order to beat criminals up..........triple check. Well at least on the bright side, the tower's library is huge, there's all kind's  of new alchemy to learn, you have your limbs back, and I FINALLY HIT MY GROWTH SPURT SO YOU CAN KISS MY SCARRED UP ASS MUSTANG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of Flamel's Cross (Or How Anime's Biggest Mystical Skeptic Became the DCU's Most powerful Sorcerer and Hated Almost Every Second of It)

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do this story ever since that episode of young justice where Wally became Dr.Fate and spent the almost the whole time trying to debunk and explain away the whole thing in his head, and I thought this is what Ed would do if he ever put on Nabu's helmet and that's where this plot bunny came from

He supposed he had this coming after all his years of saying that magic can't exist, and so with a final breath of trepidation he slipped the helm of fate over his head and as the unbelievable power flowed into the world once more he started to remember ......"Brother" .............."Edward Elric !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-sparkle. "Ed"............... "Fullmetal" .................."Kid" ........"eating a delicious dinner"... "long time no see pipsqueak".........."foolish alchemists who turn their backs on the ways of god shall know his wrath."........................."Win. Brother.....-Static-" "Son use my life to pay his toll let me be a father at least once in my life".........."SHUT UP YOU ROTTON FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"......................"Hey.. that's a human transmutation circle!!!!!!!!"............"don't worry everybody this is the Fullmetal Alchemist's last transmutation.." "HeY AlChEmIsT hOw AbOuT A dEaL"............................................................................................................................................................................................................................... And as the memories cleared and the world began to turn again one thing was certain if he ever got home .........he was going to kick mustang right in the dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed's form as dr.fate is basically the some design from young justice except his hair is hanging out from under the helmet and the cape has a dark blue nearly black flamel cross on the back of it. also guys just curious should the Dc world Ed got sent to be Earth-11 you know that world where everyone is genderbent so instead of wonder woman it's wonder warrior please leave comments to let me know because I just thought Ed in that universe would be hysterical


End file.
